1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable telephone.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, not only a telephone call function but also additional functions, such as an electronic mail function for sending and receiving an electronic mail by using an Internet protocol or another unique network protocol and an Internet function so as to read even WEB have been added to a portable telephone. Also, the inclusion of a memory card serving as a small memory medium in a portable telephone can attain a portable telephone in which an audio signal and a picture signal can be recorded and reproduced as the additional functions. In this way, not only the original telephone function but also the various additional functions are added to the portable telephone. It is tried to develop the portable telephone having multiple functions.
A relatively large display is typically mounted in the portable telephone having the thus attained multiple functions. Also, a direction key and a page scroll key are also mounted for retrieving or selecting information displayed on this display.
By the way, even if it is tried to make the display larger, there is also the limit of the size of the portable telephone itself. For example, if an electronic mail is displayed, if WEB is displayed, or if information stored on a memory card is displayed, the display becomes relatively narrow with respect to the information to be displayed.
In such a case, it is necessary to find out a target information or select the information by operating a direction key for shifting a focus position placed as an operation key of the portable telephone in an upper, lower, leftward or rightward direction, or a page scroll key for scrolling upwardly or downwardly displayed information correspondingly to one page.
However, only from the information displayed on the display, a user cannot find out whether or not the information is located outside a display range or whether or not the focus can be shifted from a current position. Thus, as a first step, the user operates the direction key or operates the page scroll key, and thereby checks the existence of the information existing outside the display range. However, such an operation is very troublesome and difficult.